Undertale: Heroes of Determination
Undertale: Heroes of Determination: This fan-made fighting game made on the engine M.U.G.E.N. Here you will fight with various characters from the original game and some alternative universes. Template: Tocright Characters Frisk The first character in the game. A'ttacks' * Kick * Swing arm * Super attack Sans The second and more powerful character. Attacks * Kick * Down kick * Bone down * Step * Long bone * Eye blinking (does not cause damage) * Gaster-blasters * Teleport * Papyrus call * Call Toriel and Mad Dummy Papyrus The third character in the game. Attacks * Punch * Kick * Punch * Bone * Dance * Tornado * Call Sans * Call Flowey * Call Mettaton * Call Alphys * Call Undyne Alphys The fourth character in the game. Attacks * Punch * Tail whack * Fire lasers (orange and blue) * Call Endogeny * Call Snowdrake's mom * Call Reaper Bird * Call Lemon Bread * Throw Andayn doll Mettaton EX The fifth character. Attacks * Kick * Punch * Revolution * Call mini Mettaton * Shoot electricity * Shoot bombs Napstablook Strange sixth character who attacks other monsters. Attacks * Hit Andayn * Hit Papyrus * Hit Alphys * Hit Asriel * Hit Sans * Kick Mettaton. So sorry The seventh character in the game. Attacks * Tail whack * Punch * Kick [[Underswap|'Underswap']]' Sans' The eighth character in the game. Attacks * Kick * Bone swing * Punch [[Underswap|'Underswap']]' Papyrus' The ninth character in the game. Attacks * Kick * Kick a bone out of his sleeve * Punch * Swing arm * Say "Nyeh Heh Heh". [[Underfell|'Underfell']]' Remedy' The tenth character in the game. Attacks * The first kick * A second kick * Stab * Swing knife P A P P Y (Help_Tale Papyrus) The scary version of Papyrus and the eleventh character in the game. Attacks * Arm swing * Punch * Kick * Hit with bone Flowey Our "friend" and the twelfth character in the game. Attacks * "Jump" * Punch * Malicious laughter Chara The thirteenth character in the game. Attacks The attacks are the same as for Frisk's. Gaster The mysterious character in the game. * Kick * Gaster blaster * Kick Sans * Kick Asgore. Sans..? Strange fifteenth character in the game. Attacks * Punch * Ebow * Gaster-blaster * Bones * Fly to the enemy * Call two assistants Andayn The sixteenth character in the game. He does not know how to move. Attacks * A lance in the floor * One spear and one lance to surround the enemy with Asgore The seventeenth character in the game. As Andayn, can not move. He is one of the most powerful characters. Attacks * Shooting fire to the left and to the right * Trident Training Dummy Useless eighteenth character. Attacks * It does not attack. Mettaton NEO Last unnecessary and useless character. He can be killed in one attack Attacks He does not attack. Interesting Facts * This game is a reworked version of the game "M.U.G.E.N", - to be exact, just redone the main menu. * Cut scene with Sans...? It is a reference to Undertale. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JtlEcTqUNCM Выбор.JPG|Выбор персонажей Снимок-0.JPG|Бой Category:Games Category:Character list